mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= Solar Power cells I am legoboyvdlp. I need 10 Solar Power Cells. That would be... 10x2=20 clicks . What module(s) will I click? I'm Rank 3. 00:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Click my top lightworm module all 20 times please! I'll send the solar power cells when you finish! Thanks! 00:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm done. Please accept my friend request and check that I haven't done 19 clicks accidentaly! You did exactly 20! I accepted the friend request and sent the solar power cells! 01:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Will I keep you in my friend list or delete you? Thanks! 01:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No problem! And you can stay on my list if you want to, but i may periodically block you if i need to. 01:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) OK. By the way, this is the best store I've ever been to! 01:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! 01:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Done! Solar Power cells #2 Could we do it again? P.S. I know my ip is different, I have to sign up still! legoboyvdlp 15:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Please cancel the previous order and could I have a mega rank 4? I only have 38/52 clicks right now. By tonight I should have 52. I will do the other 18 the day after you answer this order. Thanks! Legoboyvdlp 16:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, just saw that you are sold out on those items! 01:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, i had something very important come up...So, what exactly would you like to buy, im a little confused at what your asking me to cancel and not cancel. Thanks! 22:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I need a mega pack Rank 4, but the shop page says your sold out on all of the rough jewels and rank 4 packs above the list of items. Is that true? The cancel was Solar Power Cells#2. Thanks! 23:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am currently sold out...so you want to cancel the order then? Ill tell you when im in stock again! 23:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OK! See u soon. 23:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) grey bricks hey can i buy some time in your symbiosis module so i can get 15 more grey bricks so i can level up Supersimonx123 (talk) 12:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I currently do not sell grey bricks on symbiosis modules. Sorry! I think cody sells them though 20:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ya but im not get any more from him for some reson . He has to harvest it first though 23:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Loose Sparks Can I sell you 5 loose sparks I got from an arcade at 15 clicks each? If yes put the 75 clicks on my Dino Excavation mod. Legoboyvdlp 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) PS. I gave you special discount from the 45/35 clicks! 20:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure! but i cant put the clicks on until tomorrow because i am out of them. I hope this is ok! 21:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) OK! I'll send the sparks and write down the number of clicks I have on the module so I know when you're done in a minuite. Have you finished yet? BTW, could you send me half of any diamonds you get after this for 20 clicks each? You can sell the other half in your store! 19:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Clicked 75 times! I also sent the 2 diamonds I got from the module to you! By the way, the diamonds come free with the clicks because they're from the module! You dont have to pay for them. 19:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) OK! That is good for Secret: Gypsum and Pipes Ok, my name is mario3598 on MLN. What do you want me to click? Dani3204 (talk) 22:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) that depends, how many clicks do you want me to give you? 00:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Dino Horns Could I have the three horns I need? Noone has clicked on dino graze and I'm too impatient to wait for No.2 Account to catch up!! (Just got Rank 4 on it!) How much? Thanks! legoboyvdlp 00:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) PS I dont think I will be on tommorrow (Sunday) 00:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello?? 01:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, right xD i thought i responded :P Ok, that will cost 45 clicks. Put them all on my top lightworm please! 01:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Will do so now. Might as well use the no sign since I didn't! Lost count, but used up all clicks. How many did I do? 01:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) did you have all 52 of your clicks before you started? 02:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Think it was 46 or 44. will do 1 more on John5606. 02:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC)